


Pride, Prejudice & Star Wars

by Ray_Gosh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Crack, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mr Darcy - Freeform, Partnership, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Prejudice, Pride and Prejudice References, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, adorable idiots, pride and prejudice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Gosh/pseuds/Ray_Gosh
Summary: Note to reader:This takes place in a post "The Last Jedi" Universe. It's time to combine two of my favorite things... Star Wars with Pride and Prejudice. 😆I do not own these characters and am simply playing with them all.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Jannah and Threepio, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. A Truth Universally Acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little character and plot backstory to get us started: 
> 
> After his rise to power, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has become absolute best buds with Hux. Immediately following Snoke's death, they are blown away with how much they both have in common; they realize Snoke has simply been pitting them against each other from the beginning. After many long, intimate talks, finding they both are sick of war, they decide they want peace for all, and retire from the First Order, after laying the groundwork for recreating the Galactic Republic. 
> 
> Darcy Armitage Hux, despite his arrogant and prideful demeanor, has such a cutthroat no-nonsense leadership style that he is made the Galactic Senator of the gorgeous Pemberley, his home planet. He is now one of the richest and most powerful men in the galaxy. He learns that The Right Honorable Lady Maz Kanata of Takodana is actually his great great great great great great aunt by marriage 9 times removed, and she is extremely proud of that connection, and plans for him to marry her daughter, Bourgh, who is only 506 years old and therefore in the prime of life. (She has yet to share her plans with Hux... knowing her daughter can be a bit of an acquired taste.) Maz, after a chance recommendation by Lando, whom she meets at a party, hires C3PO as her personal house droid. C3PO is over the moon at his new high position. 
> 
> Rich and with nothing to do now, Kylo Ren is looking for love; he sheds the name of Ren to reclaim his identity as Bengly, and, hoping to salvage his relationship with his mom, he goes back to Naboo to live on Netherfield Park Estate. His new estate borders Leia's home (which she inherited from her mother) Longbourn Palace; Longbourn is much older and smaller than Netherfield, as it was built in the style of the old Monarchy, and is quite out of date. 
> 
> Leia having previously thrown all her money into the rebel cause, now finds it's too late to start saving, and she just has her measly retirement package to live on. Due to some bullsh*t new intergalactic republic law, her contract stipulates that when she dies, her retirement money is prohibited from going to any living being, so C3PO is set to inherit it all, and the thought makes her livid, so they had a falling out. 
> 
> To fill the void, Leia has taken Rose, Rey and Poe under her wing, seeing as they are orphans with nowhere to go; and now that she's retired, and losing her mind with boredom, she fills her days with the business of getting them married. 
> 
> Luke pops in as a force ghost every once in a while and is a sort of father figure to all three of the "young ones", but is especially close with the girls. Poe is Leia's favorite, of course, with Rey's pretty face and Jedi ways making her a close second. If Luke hadn't insisted at the time, she wouldn't have thought to take in Lieutenant Rose Tico at all. After all, Leia has always been most attracted to "flyboy scoundrels" and "Jedi scum", and Rose's good sense, intelligence, bravery and kindness flew right under her radar. 
> 
> The lovely, but practical Janah has also settled near by, with her father in Lando Lodge, and is Rose's new bestie; however Rose feels that she and Janah don't see eye to eye on love. Lando is turning out to be a pretty crap dad to Janah; he can't shut up about the old days "ruling among the clouds" and it's driving Janah insane. 
> 
> Chewbacca has gone back to live on the Wookie planet, but as he has no family or children, spends as much time as he can with young Rose and Rey. (He doesn't care about Poe too much, "That dude DID NOT understand the Falcon", he constantly roars to himself, grumbling).
> 
> Finn has disappeared for almost a year, no one has heard anything of him but rumors... it's been said that he's become quite a scoundrel and a wild card, and has run up quite a debt on planet Wickham...
> 
> Last, but not least, Rose's dear old friend from the Rebel days, Lieutenant Kaydel Connix, has now been hired by Senator Hux as Vice General of security on Pemberly Planet, and she adores her new job and boss.
> 
> That's basically it, so all of you kick back and enjoy the ride! Twists and turns are coming, all is not what it seems to be. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: I adore each and every character from Star Wars as well as P&P this is all done in fun and it supposed to be wacky and outlandish. No disrespect intended for any Star Wars or P&P character, whether real or made up, with my casting and the liberties I take with the storylines.)

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single ex-supreme leader in possession of good fortune, must be in want of a wife. 

"Oh Luke brother, have you heard?" Leia asked him one day, "Netherfield Park Estate is let at last!"

"Humph." was all the answer Leia got from her force ghost brother.

"Don't you have any curiosity to know who has taken it?" Leia crossly demanded. "I swear Luke you've been on that Island all alone, for so long, you don't know how to talk like a normal person anymore! Have you no compassion for my tightly wound nerves?!"

"Ok then, tell me, who's taken it?" Luke sighed, taking the bait, as he reluctantly forced his attention away from the dusty Jedi texts he had been organizing in the library. Even a force ghost should be useful was his motto. 

"My son! Bengly! Now isn't that the grandest news! What a good thing for our three young charges!" Leia eyes glowed with excitement. 

"I don't follow, how can it affect them?" Luke was starting to get the feeling he was being left behind in this one sided conversation. 

"Why Luke, you crazy ghost, you cannot be serious? Why, because he might decide to MARRY one of them! I'm not getting any younger and I want to see some Jedi babies before I die." Leia explained. "You really must pay him a visit Luke, to break the ice. He's probably afraid to come over, we've been estranged so long..."

"I will not!" Luke protested hotly. "Don't you remember what happened the LAST TIME you got me involved with your son?"

"Oh but Luke, if you don't make the first move you know he won't; and THEN I won't see him until the ball at Lando Lodge in two weeks; by that time Lando would have introduced him to his daughter Jannah and then who KNOWS what may happen? That Lando, he's all for taking what he can get and doesn't even THINK about an old friend and neighbor like me." 

"Yes but even if Bengly DOES get with Jannah, is that such a bad thing? You will hopefully still have your grand babies, whoever he marries, if that's your point..." Luke replied, very confused.

"Oh Luke you old hermit... Lando and I have been in competition ever since we met, I can't just let him WIN! Plus, then we'd be related... I don't know if I'll be able to listen to his cloud city stories every birthday and Galactic Day, for the rest of my life... my nerves won't stand it. I mean, we get it Lando, you owned a planet of clouds a million years ago, ENOUGH with the stories already... and that's what would happen if we shared a grandchild." 

She paused to take a breath, before she continued, "Not to mention these three young people I have on hand, it's my duty to find them good husbands (or wives, as the case may be, people can love who the want to love after all!) And you know Rey has such a pretty face! Plus she's a Jedi as well, so it would double the chances of them having a child strong with the force. I'm sure they'd hit if off splendidly if they saw each other off the battlefield," Leia pouted. 

Luke sighed... he knew how stubborn his sister could be. That quality may have made her an excellent general, but didn't exactly make her easy to live with. "Fine, when he is settled in, I'll pop over and surprise him. But I must say, I would recommend my dear Rose as the best of the bunch."

Leia didn't even hear him, as she clapped her hands together smiling gleefully. "Rey, Poe, Rose!" she called out from the library door. "I have the most wonderful news!"

•••

Luke did pop over a few days later, as soon as everything at Netherfield seemed to be settled, and he saw that Bengly's tie fighter was parked in the spacious hangar. In fact, he popped right in on Bengly while he was having breakfast. It's quite lucky Luke was already dead, or else he would have been killed directly, after the startled-out-of-his-wits Bengly had jumped three feet in the air at his appearance and stabbed him through with his lightsaber; however he WAS dead fortunately and it did him no harm. 

After Kylo Bengly had stopped cursing and had settled back down, they actually had quite a nice chat, and Bengly agreed to visit his mom the next day. 

•••

Rose, Rey and Poe giggled, peeking out of an upstairs window as they watched Bengly fly over in his elegant fighter the next morning; but all they could see was that he was helmetless and wore a black coat. They were under strict instructions not to come down, because Leia wanted this time to meet with her long lost son alone. 

Their meeting was awkward and brief. Bengly painfully found he had nothing in common anymore with his overbearing mom, and was relieved to escape after the required quarter of an hour's visit had passed; politely letting her know he was going to be away for about ten days, but would be back in time for Lando's party with a close friend.

The youthful group had all left the window, except for Rey... as she watched Bengly gloomily slink out of the house and into his fighter to leave, she let out a deep, romantic sigh, "Kylo Bengly, you are so, so dreamy!"


	2. The Stirrings of Passion

Finally, the much anticipated day of the Lando Ball had arrived! Rey and Rose dressed and did each other's hair with especial care; they were both filled with anticipation at the thought of seeing the redeemed Bengly and meet his mysterious friend. Poe was very excited as well, "Son of a nerf herder, I LOVE dancing!" 

"Oh Poe stop being so loud! You need to remember your manners, life on Naboo is drastically different from life on a rebel base; you need to be more refined!" Rose complained. 

"Dear brother Poe, do try to remember to be polite, and don't expose us for the rif-raf people say we are," Rey sweetly coaxed him.

"Oh leave him alone girls!" Leia scolded, waltzing into the room. She was wearing an elaborate purple gown, of Nabooian Velvet, and was decked out in sparkling jewels, all inherited from her mother, the Queen Amidala; her hair was done up in the latest style, bound with a purple turban. She smiled at Poe, chucking him under the chin, with a ring laden hand, "You are my darling boy, and nothing you do can embarrass me!"

As Poe threw her a triumphant look, Rose rolled her eyes and gave up. 

At the ball, she quickly found Jannah, and dragging her off into a corner, started to gossip about the new reformed Bengly, and wondering who his mysterious friend would be.

"He is so dreamy with that gorgeous hair!" Jannah giggled.

"Yes but that temper... he'd need a wife as sweet as honey," Rose quipped.

"He's better off picking Rey then; for all that girl's Jedi reflexes and strength on the battlefield, she wouldn't eat a porg!" Jannah retorted, much to Rose's amusement. 

"I hate this misogynistic idea that our main goal and purpose in life now is supposed to be to find a partner, settle down and have babies." Jannah continued, her face suddenly becoming serious. "I'm pretty sure I'LL never marry," Rose sighed, "it will take a great deal to make ME fall in love."

Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowded room, and in walked Kylo Bengly, accompanied by one of the handsomest men Rose had ever seen. "What a profile!" she thought to herself, "Who could that ginger hunk be?" She pushed into the crowd, intrigued, hoping to get a closer look. She gasped suddenly, as she realized it was none other than Darcy Hux! She hadn't recognized him without his scowl and First Order uniform. Instantly her heart froze, and she tossed her head in disgust. That idiot? He had tried to kill her just last year! She didn't care what anyone said about his reform, it couldn't possibly be true. He could smile and simper all he wanted, SHE saw through him. She turned back into the crowd. 

Bengly walked up to introduce Hux to his mother, who was eyeing him coldly. Leia had taken a instant dislike to Senator Hux; not due to his previous war crimes at all, THAT was all to be forgotten; but simply because she was afraid he would take attention away from her son, being so handsome and so much richer. When Hux spoke to her in polite greeting, she replied to him haughtily. Hux sunk back into his reserved silence, and gazed broodingly down at his shiny mahogany boots. 

During his conversation with Leia, Bengly had suddenly become enchanted with the form of a beautiful girl, in a floating white dress, gliding across the dance floor in the arms of a Naboo local; it was Rey, his beautiful scavenger, princess of his heart. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. It was the first time he had seen her in a dress; and she was lovely. He remembered the last time they had met, in the throne room, when she refused his hand, and ran away... he gulped. At that moment, he made his resolution; she would accept his hand, or he would die asking!

Pausing mid sentence, and staring at her from across the crowded room, he strode right up to her, cut into the dance, and waltzed away with her in his arms, much to the consternation of the Nabooian boy. Rey beamed up into his eyes, and he was more enraptured than ever. They had danced together before, with their lightsabers; now they were dancing to the tune of love. 

"Oh ho ho, that's my boy!" Leia laughed, elated, placing her hand upon Hux's arm, forgetting momentarily her dislike for him in her glee, and pinched him. Hux let out a small cough, raised an eyebrow and robotically stepped away, slinking into a corner and wondering how on Naboo he had gotten himself into this situation.

Used to covering up his real feelings with a cold, haughty demeanor, Hux was actually painfully shy and extremely self conscious. He'd had a lousy childhood, gifted in infancy to the First Order by his worthless parents simply so they could have their annual taxes waived; he bit and clawed his way through life, his apparent tough skin eventually catching the eye of Snoke, he gradually worked his way up in station. His perpetual goal was to reach a point in life where he would have so much power that he didn't need to answer to anyone, and to be so strong that no one would bully him any more. 

His deepest, darkest and most secret dream however, was to find love, and finally be accepted by a girl, any girl, for WHOM HE WAS. He had never known love, but imagined how exhilarating the feeling must be. As he shared with Bengly one night, he secretly had a thing for poetry, and read anything on love he could get his hands on. "So that's why you were so intent on confiscating the poor stormtroopers' books and personal diaries!" Bengly had laughed at him good naturedly. "You were looking for love poems." Hux smiled and sheepishly admitted it. 

Hux wanted to be able to share his heart and his mind with someone, to end his loneliness. To lay bare his soul. But it was a hopeless dream, he told himself over and over, and as long as he had his best buddy Bengly all to himself, he was content. Friendship was better than nothing. And Hux had never learned how to share.

He eyed Rey in dislike as she danced with his best friend, lost in gloomy thought. Eventually Lando saw him there, and hoping for the opportunity of talking about the past with a fresh listener, he sidled up to him unnoticed, and began to speak. "Dancing, my dear Senator Hux, is the most refined form of genteel accomplishment, I think you would agree. When I ran cloud city, we had dancing parties once a week, and it was the talk of the system."

Hux, surprised, eyed Lando for a few moments before speaking, "That may be so, but perhaps you would agree that it's an accomplishment even less genteel society can refresh themselves with; even the sand people can dance." 

"Ah ha ha!" Guffawed Lando, "Hux you sure are a comedian. Perhaps we will be gratified by seeing YOU take part in the sport. I'm sure you are capable of some very superior dancing, with your background on Pemberly Planet." 

"I thank you sir, but I hardly ever indulge in a dan..." started Hux. His voice soon died away, as he noticed the beautiful figure of Rose Tico passing towards them with her friend Jannah. Oh Rose! He vividly remembered her, the Rebel girl who had bit him back on Star Killer Base; he froze now, enchanted with her rosebud mouth and dark sparkling eyes, under a spell. As she walked towards them in a flowing red dress, her figure was light and pleasing; her silky black hair tied up in a sleek bun. She was even more gorgeous than he remembered, a queen, and his heart started racing. 

He remembered the first time he saw her on one of their battles... at first he would hardly admit her to be pretty; "She isn't handsome enough to tempt me!" He had bragged to the stormtroopers that day. But just when he had settled it with them that she hadn't a single good quality worth thinking about, something in the back of his mind whispered that he admired her courage and bravery. The way her eyes glinted as she charged into battle, not fighting, but protecting the fallen, saving them. Then he had to admit, her eyes WERE wide and beautiful, delicately lined with a ring of thick black lashes, and shining with feeling. He didn't realize that his thought constantly dwelling upon her was an indication of how much he really DID admire the girl. 

He had never wanted to kill her back when she had invaded their base with the ex-stormtrooper scum "Finn" that day. It had been entirely Phasma's decision; he had stood there desperately trying to make up a plan on how to get her out of her predicament without compromising his situation, as Phasma counted down the seconds to the execution; just when he resolved to scream out "HALT!" and figure it out as they went, General Holdo had blasted through the ship, knocking everything into chaos. The beautiful Rose had escaped, before he could so much as figure out, let alone show her, how he felt about her, but he was grateful she was safe. 

Now as she walked towards him, he felt his knees grow weak, his mouth as dry as cotton; her head was held high, and she gave off a powerful presence despite her short stature.

"Father!" Jannah exclaimed, "we were looking for you everywhere! You're wanted by the house droids, something about soup?" She looked at Hux, eyebrows raised. 

"The soup? Yes, yes, I'll be right there! But first let me introduce you to Senator Hux here. Hux, this is Jannah, my long lost daughter, and this is her friend Rose Tico."

"Y..y..yes, we've m..met," Hux stammered, embarrassed, gawking at Rose.

"Oh is that so! Well then," Lando exclaimed, conscious of doing a very gallant thing indeed, as he took Rose's hand and placed in in Hux's, "you must both give us the pleasure of watching you dance!"

Hux was not unwilling, but before he could reply, Rose angrily snatched her hand away, with burning cheeks, "Forgive me sir, but I did not come over with the intention of begging for a partner!" 

"No, no, not at all!" Lando laughed. 

"Do give me the honor of having this dance lieutenant Rose," Hux asked politely, a slight flush in his cheeks, finally finding his tongue. 

"Don't be a simpleton," Jannah whispered in Rose's ear. "He is one of the richest and must powerful men in the Galaxy! You don't have to swear off men just because I DO. And look at Rey over there, dancing with a man who tried to kill HER with his bare hands, multiple times!" 

Rose grimaced, but not knowing what to do, allowed herself to be led away by Hux, much to her consternation and surprise.


	3. Dancing in the Stars

Hux silently led Rose to the middle of the dance floor. He had never been more nervous; not when Star Killer base was under attack; not when he walked in on a collapsed Kylo Ren, surrounded by the dead Red Guard, Snoke's slumped body sliced completely in half; not even when he and Bengly joined forces to make their plans for the Galactic Republic known for the first time. His only wish NOW was that his palms would not sweat, and she wouldn't notice his red ears. 

A seething Rose, angry at herself and the whole situation, refused to make eye contact with Hux. She kept a good distance between their bodies, barely resting the tips of her fingers in Hux's guiding hands. As they started to glide around, swaying to the music, it was becoming more and more uncomfortable between them, as their silence dragged on.

"So... do you... read?" a desperate Hux finally got up the courage to ask her. Rose stared at him incredulously, mouth agape, causing Hux's eyes to dart down to her lips, captivated. "Can... I... READ?" Rose bellowed out, causing him to start in dismay. "Is that what you call ballroom conversation? Insulting me and ASKING me if I know how to READ?"

"N..noo, of course not, I mean you CAN READ of course... obviously... I'm... what I'm asking is.. well, do you LIKE to read...? Like, for entertainment...?" A flush had spread over Hux's cheeks and he quickly stammered out his reply.

Rose continued to stare at him, amazed, now shocked at his reaction. Was this Darcy Armitage Hux, the cruelest man in the Galaxy? Was he actually trying to start some small talk? "Well... yes..." she finally answered, the confusion registering in her voice, "but I was usually too busy saving people from death and trying not to get killed myself to have time for the indulgence."

Hux was silenced, and they continued the dance without another word until the end of the song. Rose then flounced away to rejoin Jannah, annoyed with the Senator, while he was left standing there with a tolerably powerful feeling for her growing in his breast. 

•••

"Oh my dear brother Luke! You should have been there, Rey was so admired!" Leia gushed to him, at their late breakfast the day after the ball. "I've never seen Bengly so enchanted, so agreeable! He danced with her the entire night, and was grown quite possessive. He almost force choked this poor Nabooian boy who had the audacity to approach Rey when his back was turned; it was hilarious, no one came near the two of them after."

"Oh hmm, that's.... nice?" Luke replied, eyebrows lowering in concern.

"Oh yes brother, let me tell you, we'll have Rey settled in Netherfield and heavy with child next Galactic Day!"

Rey, listening to the conversation with a curious mix of both pleasure and embarrassment, blushed deeply, and quietly ate her toast and tea, and serene smile upon her face.

"Don't forget about Rose's conquest... Senator Hux has a crush on her!" Poe taunted her, throwing a balled up napkin across the table at her head. 

Rose, exasperated with the whole conversation, glared at him, then rolled her eyes. She felt as if she surrounded by idiots... was there no one she could relate too? She decided to visit Jannah later so she could have some intelligent conversation.

"Rey my dear, you MUST go on your visit to Netherfield today; you remember how insistent Bengly was for you to tour the place. We wouldn't want to disappoint him, love." Leia continued. 

"Perhaps we can all go together in your ship?" Rey queried, shyly. 

"Oh heavens, what have WE to do with it?" Leia interrupted, "Absolutely not, I cannot spare the ship today besides, gas prices are skyrocketing like mad and we must skimp and save as much as we can for when we really need it. No, you shall go on Orbak." 

"Orbak?" Rose, Poe and Rey exclaimed.

•••

It had been six hours since Rey's foray across the countryside of Naboo, and still there was no sign of Rey's return. She had finally agreed to go on Orbak, although she was no rider; she was scantily clad in a ridiculously delicate silken dress that Leia made her wear, and soon after she left there had been a thunder storm.

"This is terrible weather for Rey to be out in! She isn't dressed for rain at all!" Rose peered at the sky, alarmed. 

"Oh stop your worrying Rose!" Leia commanded her, "Now she will have to stay the night, or else be escorted home in Bengly's tie fighter. Not to mention she'll be forced to borrow some of his t-shirts to wear when her own clothes are wet through. It's genius and just as I predicted and planned" 

"So you could actually SENSE that the storm was coming through the force, and you STILL let Rey leave on that dangerous animal?" Rose questioned Leia, incredulously.

Leia ignored her, humming to herself as she left the room. 

After one hour, Rose heard a chime, indicating an incoming message on her Halo pad. It was from Rey.

"My dear Rose," Rey's blue holographic image spoke up on screen, "I wanted to let you know what became of me so none of you would worry at home. On my way over, it started to rain, and the Orbak slipped in the mud just as we were arriving on Netherfield property, flinging me to the ground. Dear Bengly sensed it and came to my rescue, carrying me through the rain into his home, it was SO romantic!" she gushed, before continuing, "My ankle is a bit sore, but as Bengly is new to force healing, he was reluctant to experiment on me, so he advised me to stay with them for a couple of nights in one of the guest rooms. I'm in very good hands; Hux is here as well! How come you never mentioned how agreeable he was Rose? He asked about you particularly. I'll need all the details of your enchanting dance later. Anyway, do tell everyone at home what happened and that I'm fine. If possible, send a droid over tomorrow with a few changes of clothes for me. Good bye."

"New to force healing my space boots," Rose grumbled, "Bengly just wants to keep her there to himself. Too bad I have no force sensitivity or I would heal her myself." She didn't like the idea of leaving naive Rey all alone in that mansion with the two ex-dictators, and decided to go to Netherfield to be with her, as soon as the rain stopped, to walk if necessary. She was no Orbak rider.

Making her decision known to her family, she set off at once, carrying a satchel containing some changes of clothes and toiletries. 

The walk was long and the Shaak fields separating the two estates were wet and muddy. Her boots were 6 inches deep in mud by the time she arrived, with disheveled hair and glowing cheeks. Hux had stood up from the chair in which he was reading a book of poetry, in a paroxysm of admiration. He had never seen her looking so beautiful and determined.

"Welcome," Bengly stepped forward to shake Rose's hand. "I'm so glad you are here, Rey is in her room, refusing to come out until she has had a fresh change of clothes. She is too modest, doesn't want me to see her in the nightshirt I let her borrow. It's so FRUSTRATING to have her in my home and not be able to see her."

Rose smiled to herself, amused at this new and improved FRIENDLY Kylo, and told him not to worry, she was here to care for Rey. 

Hux, unable to say a word, kicked himself for his bashfulness as she left the room and went upstairs.


	4. Subtle Flex

After reassuring herself that Rey’s ankle was perfectly fine, except for being slightly sore, Rose was content, and she eagerly proceeded to persuade Rey to ask Bengly to take them home in his tie fighter that day. Rey, very unwilling to leave, nevertheless reluctantly agreed to ask him, which she proceeded to do as soon as they joined the men downstairs. But to the idea of them going away, Bengly absolutely refused to listen to.

"You wouldn't deprive me of such charming company, just as soon as you've arrived!" Bengly murmured to Rey in his deep velvety voice, standing with her a little apart from the other two. Rey looked down, blushing slightly, but pleased with his attentions, as he continued, "If you stay until tomorrow, you can go home with my mother; she's been planning to visit since the ball." Rey, easily convinced, assented eagerly, and Rose resigned herself to the inevitable fact that she would be stuck at Netherfield until the next day.

As the evening went on, Rose started to notice Hux's gaze following her almost everywhere she went. She couldn't focus on the book she was trying to read at all, with those coldly handsome green eyes so constantly upon her. As soon as he would catch her eye, he would withdraw his own hurriedly... once she even thought she distinguished a faint blush upon his cheeks. What an enigma this Hux was turning out to be! She never knew what he meant. He didn't APPEAR to have be looking at her with admiration; yes she didn't think it was likely for him to look at her because he disliked her. She soon settled it with herself, that he was simply staring at her because there was something he didn't approve of in her demeanor or appearance, and merely flushed because he had been caught by her. He probably thought her unworthy of notice, embarrassing. "I'll bet I remind him of his failure on Star Killer Base..." Rose mused to herself, "not to mention I wasn't raised in the lap of luxury, and must be offending him every moment with my UNCIVILIZED rebel mannerisms. Well, I don't give a damn about Hux's high and mighty ways. If he thinks I'm rude or unpolished in manner, that's HIS problem, I certainly don't care!" Rose raised her chin, flipping her hair dismissively to the side.

Rose then decided to put Hux out of her mind completely, and spent the rest of the evening observing Rey's behavior to Bengly. That the ex-Supreme Leader was very much in love with the Jedi was certain: he never left her side, never took his eyes off her face; however Rey's manners were always so gentle and her face so amiable, her Jedi training giving her such control of expression, that it was harder to distinguish her regard for HIM. But Rose was convinced that since she did observe it, it would be easily discernible by Rey's lover; and Rose smilingly contemplated their future happiness when they both finally came to a mutual understanding.

Hux, lost in thought in his admiration of Rose, ended up setting his book dreamily to the side (which he only picked up because it was the second volume of the book Rose was reading herself), earnestly watching the way she smiled at her adopted sister Rey, so protectively, so kindly! Imagine how it would feel to have her look upon him in that manner! But he was SURE she never would, it must be an impossibility. She kept catching him looking at her, and would throw him a confused frown; it disconcerted him so much, he would quickly withdraw his eyes, hopeless.

Suddenly, his attention was drawn to his friend Kylo, who had swooped Rey up off the sofa and into his arms, and was slow dancing around the room with her. Jealousy flared up in his bosom... there was a double sting to Hux's bitter thoughts. Not only was Rose so thorny to him, giving him zero encouragement to overcome his shyness enough to approach her and speak to her, to get to know her; but his ONLY friend was right here in front of him, flaunting his successful love. Bengly had been ignoring him since the ball, and was behaving so idiotically over the scavenger. 

Well, not quite a scavenger, Rey was technically a Palpatine... something that had come to light under investigation. She had risen from the ashes of Jaku from nothing, like a phoenix, to become a great Jedi... and she was literally DESCENDED from Royalty. He told himself that his best friend Bengly deserved better than her; what sort of temptation would she be to Bengly to go back to the dark side? And what use would he have for Hux now, with such a woman by his side? He must not be allowed to form an attachment to Rey, for his own sake. The temptation to turn her and use her for his own ambition might be too great for Kylo. 

Hux didn't realize he was kidding himself; he was grasping at excuses for his jealous reaction like a drowning man grasps as straws; the fear of losing his first and only friend was blinding his judgement completely. His foremost thought now, was the imagined necessity of breaking off the match in any way possible. The girl was certainly sweet, strong and beautiful, but hell, she didn't even seem to feel the same way about Kylo that he obviously felt about her.

It would be a service to his friend, Hux thought to himself, to get him away from this Rey person. Kylo Bengly shouldn't just settle down with the first girl he sees. He needs a chance to sow his wild Quinto grain, and go on bro-ventures with his best friend Hux.

Hux and Rose sat silently watching their friends as they danced and flirted, lost in similar but opposing thought, until the clock struck 11 and it was time for bed.

•••

The next day brought a surprise for all the party gathered at Netherfield. That morning, as they gathered at the table for a light breakfast of Muja and Shuura fruit slices over a Tikit and Bantha milk porridge, Hux, making a desperate resolution to have some conversation with Rose, boldly sat down by her side at the marble table and started to ask her how she slept. He had barely gotten ten words out when they suddenly heard the loud whooshing sound of Leia's ship flying up and landing outside.

Within a few moments, Leia glided into the room, walking straight up to her son and kissing him dramatically on each cheek. Behind her was Poe, arm in arm with someone else... "Finn!!!" Rey and Rose both squealed at the same time, and ran to throw themselves in Finn's arms. Breaking away from her hug, Rose happened to catch the look on Hux's face, and she gaped at him, bewildered. Hux was even paler than usual; he looked as if he'd seen a ghost, a scowl straight from the First Order days upon his face. Swiveling her head to catch Finn's expression, she saw his cheeks were red, and he looked rather ashamed, before turning away to speak animatedly with Poe, and pretending not to notice Hux.

"What could THAT possibly be about," Rose pondered to herself. She couldn't imagine what.

Leia's voice soon broke Rose out of her reverie. "My beautiful Rey... darling you are absolutely glowing my dear. Has my naughty son taken good care of you?" She then spoke to Kylo, as she cupped Rey's chin with her bejeweled fingers, "Doesn't she have the most LOVELY face Bengly?"

Rey blushed, embarrassed, as Bengly enthusiastically agreed with his mom. He quickly noticed how uncomfortable Rey seemed to be with the topic though, and he tried to change the subject, suddenly very annoyed with his mother.

"Mother, we have made a plan to hold a dance next week at Netherfield Estate... all we want is your blessing so we can send out invitations to the Calrisians and other families." 

"Ohhhhhh my dear little Benny boy, a ball! In honor of the gorgeous Rey! Oh she must be overjoyed, overcome with the very great attention you are bestowing upon her! Rey, thank Bengly for the honor child!" Leia gushed.

Rey, mortified, blushed hotly in her confusion, and Rose looked on at the little exchange in mild horror. To speak of Rey, and ONLY praise her looks? Kylo had strode off to the window, pressing his lips together in a thin, white line, to avoid exploding in anger at his mother; meanwhile Rose tried diverting her thoughts to another topic, and asked Leia about the Calrisians. 

"Oh the Calrisians are pretty much how they always have been... It's a shame Jannah is not a Jedi like our dear Rey. Don't you agree Bengly?"

Hux had been looking with disgust at Leia, causing Rose some distress that Leia was exposing them in front of so important a man. Just because she didn't like him didn't mean she wanted to give him a reason to think slightingly of her. But the very next moment, Hux did something so out of character, Rose didn't know what to make of it. His face softening into a look of pity, he stepped up to Rey and engaged her in conversation about Orbak riding until the visit was over. Rose, grateful to him for his gallantry, kept Leia in conversation for the next twenty minutes, when finally it was time to leave. Kylo Bengly finally left his window, now in tight control over his emotions, and he and Hux escorted the group over to their ship. As Hux silently handed Rose up into the ship, he gave her one serious, parting look. Watching him turn and slowly walk away, Rose saw him deliberately flex the fingers of the hand that had held hers. "He really must be disgusted with me," Rose thought, and she felt a curious, momentary pang, before she laughed the feeling away. 

Hux couldn't get Rose out of his mind; her eyes, her lips, the feeling of her hand in his... and he was absolutely terrified.


	5. Mysterious Interludes

"Finn... what exactly WAS that between you and Hux earlier?" Rose was hardly able to wait for the seclusion of their garden walk that evening to ask him that question. Naboo certainly had such lush greenery and foliage, that her walk was something she indulged in every evening. 

The evening air was pleasant as she had turned out of the house and down past the Milla Flower beds, arm and arm with Finn. The calming scent of the flowers soothed her as it wafted around her. They were finally alone, able to talk in privacy; Poe had been so engrossed with Finn since his arrival that she hardly was able to get two words in all day long. Poe finally had left Finn alone to do some modifications to the racing pod he was building. Rey was working on her lightsaber techniques on the front lawn, and Leia was taking a nap on the sofa in the drawing room. 

Rose watched Finn closely as she waited for his answer. His face was different; older. She wondered what he had been up too for the past year; all he told them was very vague, something about taking on some random jobs on Wickham, a planet far North in the outer rim. It was infamous in the spice trade; a gambling place, a watering hole. However he firmly insisted to his friends that his work was clean and completely legal, without saying what it was. 

He didn't reply to Rose's direct query right away, and seemed to be making up his mind about something. Finally he stopped, turned and looked at her, reaching over to pat her hand with his own.

"It's nothing really...." Finn started. Then he caught her eye, and hesitated, looking slightly ashamed. "Actually, it MAY be something. I kind of have a history with Hux...." Rose's eyes widened, "Oh?" "No, no," Finn cracked a smile, momentarily amused, "not like that Rose. Not Hux! But I kinda, sorta may have bullied him, just a tiny bit...? Back in my stormtrooper days of course."

"You BULLIED Hux?!" Rose exclaimed, shocked as the mental image she had always maintained of the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke; she had always pictured HUX as the bully. She imagined him as this scary, remorseless leader who showed no mercy, who ruled with an iron fist... not as someone who could be bullied. And then there was Finn; he had always been one of her best friends, and she knew how much he had suffered mentally in his childhood, being assigned a number, nameless, forced to work for the First Order... he was always so full of fun and pranks; but she had NEVER pictured him as a former BULLY. She felt the slightest brush of sympathy for Hux briefly pass over her heart as she waited expectantly for Finn's explanation.

"Well yeah... I can't say I'm proud of it," Finn continued, contemplatively, as they slowly continued their walk. "He was just such an easy target." Again, Rose was shocked at his words. Finn continued, picking up steam, "His voice would get all high pitched when he was angry, which was a LOT... And he would get all red. Like a tomatoa..." Finn's voice increasing in volume as his enthusiasm for his story grew. "Hah! Oh man that reminds me, once, I got some of the guys to throw tomatoas at him, during lunch, and he didn't know who was doing it, as we were all in stormtrooper uniform. Even this weirdo Matt, a radar technician or something, thought it was hilarious, he was rolling on the floor laughing... wonder what happened to that guy??" Finn paused for a moment, then started to laugh again, continuing, "Once, I stuck a sign on his back that said, "Kiss Snoke's little kiss ass", and everyone kept making kissing noises at him behind his back all day, he was LIVID when he found out. I was sent to solitary for three days."

Rose was staring at him, horrified, an expression of contempt settling over her face, disgusted at these revelations of Finn's character; but Finn was laughing too hard to notice. "Oh Rose, you're gonna laugh when you hear this, I remembered another one! Once when Hux..." he suddenly froze, his jaw clamping shut in confusion, as they turned the corner and almost ran straight into Bengly and Hux, who had come over on a visit to see the family. Rose's cheeks burned as brightly as Hux's did, and she wondered how much of the conversation he had heard. She feared by his expression that Finn's deep voice had indeed been carried through the clear twilight to his ear. He glared at Finn for a moment, discomposed, before walking away haughtily, barely acknowledging Rose's presence. 

Rose was miserable. She still hated Hux for wanting to have her killed back on Star Killer Base; but at the same time felt wretched that he probably thought she was being amused at his expense, allowing herself to be entertained by stories of his past trauma. She was going to have to really lay into Finn later; being a bully to ANYONE was NOT ok with her, she did NOT think it was funny or something to brag about, their time spend together on Canto Bight should have been enough to tell him THAT. He should NOT be telling those stories any more. 

Hux had heard enough to surmise that he was the butt of Finn's jokes, and knew what tales he had most likely been entertaining Rose with. He didn't doubt that she was laughing at him too, and admiring Finn for all he had done. He couldn't bear to be laughed at. Especially by her. Not that he had heard her laugh at all; but she certainly hadn't been defending him. He gloomily told himself that she never HAD liked him. Hell, she'd barely tolerated him. He was smarting under the pain of his loss; the supposed loss of her esteem and respect. Why did this have to happen now? Just as he was starting to really feel something for her! When he was trying to overcome his fear of opening up to her! He was hurt and angry, not to mention jealous of Finn. 

Meanwhile, Finn had quickly mumbled a half swallowed excuse, about helping Poe with repairs, and ran off with an embarrassed manner, his head down. Bengly, pretending not to have notice anything out of the ordinary, spoke to Rose for a few moments, letting her know he had something to say to the family. They all turned then, towards the house, silently. 

"Rey!" Bengly's eyes lit up as he spotted her daintily tripping towards him from across the lawn. "Bengly! How lovely to see you!" Rey replied, sheathing her lightsaber at her belt, and smiling up at him. Bengly had quickly taken possession of her hand, and after planting some soft, sensuous kisses upon it, kept it firmly in his own large one. Still in possession of her hand, he then led the party into the majestic old palace.

Leia had awoken from her deep slumber at the sound of the noises in the foyer, and elegantly rising off her sofa, glided towards them, resplendent in a dark grey silk. She kissed Bengly firmly on each cheek, then icily gave her fingertips to Hux.

"Mother!" Bengly started, still with Rey's hand in his own, a fact which Rose observed with delight, "I just came by to let you know I have some urgent business to attend too on Coruscant." He then turned to Rey, reaching down then to take her other hand, and placing both upon his heart; "it shouldn't take more than a fortnight to complete the necessary work, but I'll have to postpone our ball until after I'm back. We're to leave immediately, almost this moment." 

Rose eyed Rey as Bengly talked, noticing the disappointment in her eyes and the little ghost of a pout that had formed on her lips. But it was nothing a casual observer would have noticed; and it would have been very difficult indeed for Rey to truly mourn at that moment, when both of her hands were enfolded inside her lover's, held by him upon his chest, as his eyes looked down into hers. Therefore, she was able to put on a brave face, and maintain her outward calmness and serenity.

Bengly then leaned down to give Rey a hug, and a kiss upon on each cheek... was it his fault or hers that in their confusion he missed her cheek and kissed her full upon the lips? Giggling nervously, Rey had immediately pulled away, and she turned to shake the hand of Hux, while Bengly quickly gave Rose a good natured, brotherly smile and squeeze. When Hux got to Rose, he looked her straight in the face, reserved and aloof, and shook her hand firmly. Was it her imagination, or did Rose catch a slight hint of sorrow in his eyes as well? And why did she suddenly feel a pang, as if of a loss?

The gentlemen were gone soon after, leaving the two girls with much to contemplate.


	6. A Worthy Proposal

The two weeks had passed, then four, and there was still no word of Kylo Bengly or Darcy Hux's return. Rey was forlorn, and missed Kylo dreadfully, although she stoically hid her pain. She admitted to Rose that she was in love with him, and she had been for years; but being of a proud disposition, and modest where her own attractions were concerned, she refused to let anyone else suspect her grief, and even tried to convince Rose that she had been mistaken in attributing Bengly's behavior to her as love. It was a false impression on her own part, Rey explained, and Kylo had never meant to indulge in anything more with her than a brief flirtation, and it was her duty now to get over him. Rose laughed at her incredulously, and assured her that no one who had seen Kylo around her could doubt his attachment, and the possessiveness he obviously felt for her.

"Dear Rosy!" Rey had pleaded with her, "Do let me think about his attentions in the only way they may be understood. He is a powerful and passionate man; it's only natural that he would use his newfound freedom for leisurely pursuits to enjoy himself as a man of the galaxy; and make up for lost time by indulging in flirtations and affairs that he had never before found time to pursue. How unnatural it would have been for him to fall in love with anyone at all, let alone me, a scavenger girl! Why, he is descended from royalty Rosy." 

"Well technically so are you..." Rose retorted, looking into her earnest face, not coming any closer than that to the name of Palpatine. "But by all means, think how you like; just remember my words, you'll end up with that "prince" yet, and he is DEFINITELY in love with you. I'm quite sure he will be back very soon to tell you so, in a much more agreeable manner than I can do."

Rey cracked a small smile, but shook her head sadly, and looked out of her window into the beautiful forrest of the pink and mahogany trees native to Naboo. 

Rose herself felt little to regret in the loss of their society, except for how it pertained to Rey; she still had her best friend Janah always with her after all, and she was surrounded by her adopted family. It was enough. 

An event was soon to occur though, to bring a small change to their family party. Five weeks had passed since Bengly's absence. He had just send a hologram message to Leia that morning, informing her that his business being of a more complicated nature than he had first anticipated, he did not expect to be back to Naboo for three or more months at least. 

Leia sulked on her sofa all day after the news, lamenting at the loss of Kylo's society, and trying to get it out of Rey that she felt herself very ill-used by him indeed. Poe and Finn sat in the corner playing cards, and Rose, trying to keep up Rey's spirits, was reading aloud a new and very interesting best-selling novel to her and a sleepy force ghost Luke (the title was "The Oracle, the Prophecy and the Dyad").

Suddenly, a chime was heard coming from Leia's Halo pad, and she eagerly pulled it towards her, imaging it to be a message from Bengly announcing a change in the plans he imparted earlier. She pushed accept, and the hologram began to play, showing a tiny version of C3PO.

"Greetings to the illustrious General Princess Leia Organa of Naboo, formerly Alderan. It has been with unending regret and sorrow that I have contemplated the disastrous suspension of our charming familial interactions. Far be it from me to dispense any blame upon your head for your share in our unfortunate parting of ways. However, my illustrious patroness, The Lady Maz Kanata of Takodana, had graciously listened to the whole sorrowful tale, and has condescended enough as to deliver her opinions on the matter, calling for our immediate reconciliation; in short, I wish to extend an olive branch, and shall arrive at your place by 4 pm sharp tomorrow, to wait upon you at your convenience. It is possible that I may have it in my power to make some amends for the injuries I may eventually cause your family, in being the sole inheritor of your annuity, when the unfortunate occurrence of your death should take place; but more on that later. Until tomorrow then! Farewell, C3PO, human cyborg relations, head house droid of Takodana Castle."

The whole household (meaning Leia) immediately went into an uproar. For the first hour Leia adamantly refused to let "that ungrateful little upstart droid" anywhere NEAR the house, and even talked about pulling strings with her Ambassadorial connections to get him banned altogether from Naboo; at the same time, however, she was pleased that he was showing proper subordination and humility to her, and was curious to hear more about his patroness, as well as learn what possible "amends" he believed to be in his power to bestow.

Luke was roused from his nap as Leia's complaints increased both in volume and pitch, and, once he caught the barest gist of what was happening, sleepily commented "good 'ol Threepio" before dozing off again. 

Rey didn't really care in one way or another about the visit, and neither did Finn or Poe, who after their initial comments and exclamations, were reabsorbed in their card game and each other. The burden of soothing and conversing with Leia fell upon Rose, but soon Rose guided her to think that this reconciliation wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. 

Finally, after Leia had settled back down, resigned for the morrow, and Luke had fallen back to sleep, Rose was able to continue her novel with Rey.

•••

C3PO arrived the next day promptly at 4 pm. Leia rose majestically from her sofa to hand him her fingertips as he bumbled in, the rest of the family looking on in amusement. 

"My very dear General Princess Leia, how lovely it is to once again be admitted into your esteemed presence," he greeted them in his ostentatious way. "Though I must say that my patroness, the lady of Takodana Castle, Maz Kanata, and her lovely and accomplished (albeit sickly) daughter Bourgh, are to be commended for our current understanding, they being the ones to encourage, nay, command me to heal the breach between our families."

"I have heard of Maz Kanata, she was known to my late husband, and spoken of by him in the highest terms," Leia replied to this, with a hint of warmth returning to her icy voice and manner. "It is a pleasure to have her as so close a connection, of sorts."

"I am highly honored and gratified by your condescension of saying so, ma'am" Threepio interjected eagerly, looking round, "I must say, it is wonderful to observe your style of living on this gorgeous planet! I see your retirement package has afforded you many luxuries."

"It should come as no surprise that the General Princess Leia Organa, mother to the ex-intergalactic supreme leader Kylo Ren, now Bengly of Netherfield Park Estates of Naboo, is able to maintain the high style of living that behooves her station." Leia replied to this, rather offended at the assumption that he would expect anything less; also suspecting he was mentally calculating the exact amount he would stand to inherit after her passing on.

"Of course, of course madam, I meant no offense!" Threepio gathered himself, as he continued, "It remains for me once again to mention, that I hope it will lie in my power over the next few days to reveal something I have long held in contemplation, an idea backed by my esteemed patroness, suggested by her in fact; a way in which I hope to make a small sort of amends to you and some one or other of your amiable adopted charges." His glowing eyes turned at that moment to Rose and Rey as he presented them with a stiff little bow. Rey giggled into her palm, while a very entertained Rose smiled and curtsied back in mock seriousness, while Leia looked on, happily satisfied. 

Fortunately for the domestic peace of everyone living at Longbourn, Leia and C3PO quickly reached a mutual understanding. After a long winded, private speech to Leia the very next afternoon, he finally was able to make his intentions known to her, and these intentions, in short, were these. He had long felt the craving for companionship, human companionship being what he was most used to (the average droid usually being so boring and one dimensional). He was looking to form a lifelong domestic partnership under contract, with an amiable girl, to charm his hours of leisure and support him in his mighty task of running Takodana palace. A beautiful, charming girl, too delicate and refined to be interested in a more physical and carnal relationship with a human man. He flattered himself that his ability to offer a home in Takodana would make him a catch for most girls, and was a gift he could offer a future partner that was far superior to the simple, savage ability to satisfy the lusts of the flesh, which was all that most other men would offer. And he being to inherit Leia's annuity after her death (which hopefully wouldn't be for many years yet...) he resolved to find his companion in one of her beautiful charges. 

Leia was flattered, enamored of the idea; as for Rose, she told him, she was as sweet as her name implied, a darling girl, and Leia wasn't AWARE of any previous attachments; he was free to try his luck with Rose. On the other hand, she added, she felt it incumbent on herself to hint, that she expected her other girl, the Jedi Rey, to very soon be engaged. 

That settled it! Threepio at that moment marked Rose out as the future companion of his leisure hours; the official Oiler of his parts, lucky woman! And all that was left to be done was to follow her everywhere she went, annoying her with his mindless flattery and attempts at gallantry. 

"My darling Rose, you are as delicate and pure as the petals of that most wondrous flower," he interrupted her reading that evening, right at the climax of the story. And later on, "A Rose without thorns would not be as sweet" when she jumped, cursing, as he popped up behind her suddenly during her customary evening walk. 

Things came to a head the next morning; C3PO importantly interrupting the family breakfast, insisted on seeing her alone, much to her amusement and alarm. Before she could escape, Leia commanded her to remain where she was and hear him, as she bundled everyone else out of the room. Even a half asleep force ghost Luke was uprooted from his chair and pushed into the library. 

"My blushing rose, do not fear that your reluctance to hear me and your natural modesty do you any disservice; nay, your pure delicacy just causes you to rise up even higher in my esteem and regard. You can be at no loss to know what my intentions to you have been; since the moment of my entry into this house, I have chosen you as the future companion of my domestic life. My attentions must have been too marked to be mistaken." He stood beside her, one golden arm placed across his front, the words rolling out of his metallic chest, staring at the wall behind her, just as if he were reading a sermon. 

"Ummm, Kriffing WHAT??!" Rose gasped, red in the face, trying her hardest not to burst into laughter. Could this droid actually be saying what she THINKS he's saying?

"My elusive blossom, it is my pleasure and honor to offer you my hand; it is my intention to form a platonic lifelong domestic partnership with you, to reap the benefits of your youthful companionship, and to find a suitable helpmate, in those duties which are incumbent upon me at Takodana Palace," here he paused, then raising himself to his full height, pushing out his chest, he increased the volume and lengthened the syllables of his next words for dramatic effect, "which is not an UNWORTHY gift I will have it in my ability to bestow upon you, the friendship, patronage, protection of that illustrious lady, the caretaker of Takodana Palace and planet, the one and only MAZ KANATA!"

His voice crested and stilled at this point, due to the fullness of his tin heart, and he just stood there staring at the ceiling in his admiration of his own words, as Rose absolutely rocked in silent laughter, unable to speak for fear of exploding in a fit of glee. 

But as Threepio reverently raised one golden finger to his dry eye socket to wipe away the trace of an imagined tear, Rose lost it, and absolutely howled with laughter. Threepio just stood there, dumbfounded, unable to compute what was happening as she laughed and laughed, almost falling off her chair. After a few minutes he continued, loudly, barely heard above her peals of laughter, "my dear Rose, how becoming, you are so delicate it is charming! The thought of being addressed so by me has caused a fit of grateful hysterics. I'll leave you to compose yourself for the time being, my dear fiancé, to prepare our binding ceremony contract." 

Rose laughed even harder at that, unable to stop him, tears pouring down her face, as Threepio robotically left the room. 

He didn't have long to contemplate his successful love; Leia approached him soon after, and when she heard the story, soon put an end to his misconception. C3PO was angered and offended. 

"My dear Threepio, don't fret! The girl should have been named Thorn, being such a constant pain in my side; but I will speak with Luke directly and we will FORCE her to bind herself to you."

"My dear General Princess, if I may; I was under the impression that the girl was a delicate Rose, not a thorn... if it's true that she really is a pain, perhaps our mutual merging of lives will not be as agreeable as I anticipated. Therefore, if she really IS against the match, it may be better NOT to force her." 

Leia hardly heard him as she rushed away; soon she burst into the library upon a startled Luke, dragging Rose by the arm. "Oh brother, we are all in an uproar! C3PO has made an offer to Rose, an actual lifelong domestic partnership proposal, and she swears she will not have him! And now, Threepio is staring to say he won't take Rose!"

"So, what is it that you expect me to do about this hopeless state of affairs?" Luke frowned up at her.

"Why brother, you must use the force to MAKE HER accept him!" Leia bellowed in return.

Luke slowly turned to Rose and placed a glowing blue hand atop her head, as Leia smiled in smug relief. Rose wasn't laughing anymore; in fact she was seething in anger at the injustice of Leia's ridiculous demand. "Rose," Luke solemnly spoke, "you have an unhappy alternative before you my child. You can make Leia happy by joining Threepio and living the life of a nun, shunning the pleasures of man to serve and work for others; or you can earn her anger by taking MY advice, based on HARD experience, to find yourself somebody to love and to hold, and avoid the hermit life."

Leia stared at him in all of her outraged majesty as Rose broke into an ear to ear grin and gave him a hug, before running out the room. Before Leia could find her voice, Luke looked at her with an eyebrow cocked, shrugged his shoulder, and disappeared.


	7. A Costly Contract

Leia was absolutely exasperated. She had tried threats, coaxes, bribes, reasoning, but none of it had any effect on Rose's decision to reject Threepio's domestic union offer. After spending the whole day attempting to convince, then attack her by turns, she finally gave up on her and retreated with wounded majesty, grumbling and complaining about her highly strung nerves; she washed her hands of Rose! Stubborn girl!

C3PO himself was beginning to feel a bit relieved to be honest. He was starting to doubt that Rose possessed that delicate and refined disposition he had been hoping to find in his life partner. As he had no personal feelings for Rose to speak of, he logically began to look around him for her replacement. 

In this state of things, the family retired for the night, and Rose uncomfortably hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

The next morning Jannah, wanting to spend the day with Rose, stopped by soon after breakfast, and was very surprised to learn of all that had occurred the day before. After hearing the story of the proposal from Leia first, then Rose, Jannah understood very well how the case stood; and she very good naturedly decided to keep Threepio in conversation throughout the day, to spare her dear friend from embarrassment or awkwardness from his company. If she had ANOTHER motive for her kindness, it was not immediately obvious what it could be, and Rose was grateful to her. 

Over the next three days, Rose noticed a big improvement in Threepio's company; the improvement being that he did not bore her with the tediousness of his company at all. He spent much of the day outside of the house, without telling a soul where he went. That is, until the third day, when he walked into the foyer of Longbourn arm and arm with... Jannah Calrisian.

"Jannah!" Rose looked up from the blaster holster she was mending, surprised to see her in such company. Her eyes roved from her friend's face to C3PO, then back. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Rose!" Jannah started, rather timidly, which set off alarm bells ringing in Rose's head immediately. Jannah was never timid; there must be something wrong. Instantly, Rose's face clouded, as she set down her work and stood up.

"Jannah, is everything alright?" She asked worriedly. Jannah glanced over to Threepio, who stood there stiffly, then down at Rose's feet, while she spoke rapidly.

"I have some lovely news!" she began, her voice sounding a bit nervous, "some wonderful news in fact. I'm leaving Rose, going to take up a new position, as Co-Head Housekeeper at Kanata Palace on Takodana. It's a very honorable position and will grant me financial stability, a steady income and an opportunity to see more of the world."

Rose just stared at her, dumbfounded. Finally she forced herself to speak, her voice a bit higher pitched than usual, "so, you and... 'ahem' you, and.. Threepio?"

"Yes!" Jannah exclaimed, a bit more forcefully than she intended. "Yes indeed, I'll be filing for a lifelong domestic partnership with Threepio...." she turned to him as she said this, "darling, why don't you go along and break the news to Leia and the others?"

"Why yes of course my dear intended life partner, I will!" quipped C3PO as he rhythmically bobbled off. Rose looked at her friend with saddened eyes and a troubled brow, feeling speech quite out of her power. 

As soon as he was out of hearing, Jannah continued, in a more earnest and hushed tone, sounding much more like her usual self, "My dear friend, I know how much of a shock this must be for you; but this really will be such an opportunity for me. You know me; I'm not a romantic. I never was one, and the First Order managed to drill out whatever romanticism I was born with. I value friendship, stability, freedom... I don't feel I have the last two here, on Naboo, living in the house of a father I'd never known, while he drones on and on about his old life. He hadn't even known I'd existed before last year. The only thing that's kept me relatively happy here has been your friendship."

"Ohhh but Jannah... can you be happy to live without... human... well, pleasures?" Rose spoke in a trembling voice, not convinced.

"Oh Rosy, I'll do whatever I want, when I want too... as long as I perform my work duties around the castle in a satisfactory manor, that's all that's asked of my in the Union Contract, that's all Threepio asks of me. I will be financially stable; provided for by Threepio's wealth, and making a salary of my own to boot. I'll also be in the exciting Takodana, so many traveling stop there from all over the galaxy, who knows what other opportunities I may get over time? My own home in a castle, and my own ship as well! These things don't just happen to a girl like me, we have to make them happen."

Rose sighed, finally understanding. She felt the same way, she said. She was in the same boat, she was 90% dependent on General Princess Leia Organa whether she liked it or not. Her Lieutenant retirement package was barely enough to live upon, and didn't even cover medical. She would never be able to afford her own ship, let alone her own PLACE. If this Union Contract to a droid would give Jannah a chance to improve her station in life, she had Rose's support. 

What she didn't say, was that she hoped she would never feel her situation to be so desperate that she would accept what amounted practically as a marriage contract to a droid. It was insupportable! This revelation of her friend's disposition, so different from her own, was sobering.

However, she said nothing. Jannah and Rose smiled and hugged each other, now thinking of their upcoming separation. C3PO and Jannah were to sign the contract and leave by the end of the week. "You must visit me next month Rose!" Jannah begged her with tears in her eyes. "It will give me something to look forward too!"

"I won't let you down, I'll come as soon as you are settled." Rose promised.

•••

The week passed in a flurry of preparations. As if in a dream, Rose tearfully bid her dear friend Jannah goodbye, then watched her board the ship and take off with Threepio.

Thrown back into her own family party now, Rose took some time to look about her and observe Rey, and to her dismay noticed deep depression of spirits manifesting in her. Rey was unhappy, tenderly dwelling upon Bengly's memory whenever she was alone. She was inactive, quiet, and would simply sit there, lost in deep, sad, melancholy though. Rose mentally kicked herself for neglecting her close friend, no, her sister, and redoubled her efforts to keep Rey occupied and happy.

Luckily, a few weeks later, Chewbacca came by for a visit on the Falcon. It was wonderful to see their "Uncle", he doted upon the two girls and never let many months pass before making them a visit. When they were alone, Rose filled him in on the state of things with Rey; to her delight, he proposed a plan to her, which he announced the next day at breakfast. It was to take Rey with him on a visit to the Wookie Planet (she could make herself useful by using her Jedi skills to assist in the building of a new school for the local Wookie children; it might help her take her mind of Bengly, Chewy said privately to Rose). And on the way, he would stop by Takodana to leave Rose there for her month's visit, to see how Jannah was getting on in her new life and duties. Leia was pleased, it crossed her mind that the Wookie Planet wasn't fat from Coruscant. If Rey's thoughts took the same direction, she didn't show it, as she smiled demurely. 

Luke was the only one with any dislike to this plan, that was to take away both of his favorites at once. He didn't say or do anything to try to prevent it, however he was heard to grumble a variation of, "what am I gonna do for good company now?" several times a day until the girls left. 

The next two weeks passed happily as the group wandered around Naboo, taking in the majestic local sites with Chewbacca. Even Finn and Poe joined them on many occasions. Those two were thick as thieves and very close, sitting by each other's side all day, laughing and talking, or else whispering mysteriously in corners. To all appearances, Finn was there to stay, at least for now; and as Leia had no objection to having a long term visitor that made her darling Poe so happy, everyone was satisfied with the arrangement. 

Finally, the two weeks had passed and it was time to go. Saying their goodbyes to Leia, Luke, Poe and Finn, the girls took off with Chewbacca on the Millennium Falcon.


	8. The Beating of his Heart

Rose stepped out of the transport shuttle onto the lawn in front of Maz Kanata's ancient but majestic castle on Takodana, coming from the space station where Chewy and Rey had dropped her off before they merged back into the hyperspace route that would take them on to the Wookie Planet.

Lugging her suitcase behind her, Rose took the path to her right, making her way to the side of the castle, where a sweet little stone cottage was set a kilometer or two away, among the mossy boulders and wild trees on the outskirts of the forest. As she got closer, she noticed a bright smiling face in one of the windows. It quickly disappeared and soon she caught sight of Jannah running towards her, catching her dear friend in her arms.

"Rose!! Thank the Maker Rose, it's so wonderful to see you again! Welcome to my home!" Jannah cheered, twirling around with her friend, hugging her. Rose laughed and kissed her, then looking over her shoulder, waved towards Threepio who was robotically prancing towards them from the house.

"Welcome to the very dear friend of my domestic partner," C3PO started, joining them, "nay, greetings to OUR dear friend! My dear Jannah and I are of one heart and one mind (so to speak); her best friend is therefore MY best friend. Welcome to our truly humble abode."

"I thank you Threepio!" Rose exclaimed, really very pleased to be there, and able to completely overlook all Threepio's faults in the joy of her reunion with her friend. "I'm truly glad to be here!"

They all three started to walk towards the house, with C3PO pointing out all of the beauties of the area (in a way that starkly reduced their natural charm) and Rose very kindly looked on and praised it all. Soon they passed by an elaborate rock garden; stones of all shapes and colors were arranged in various geometric patterns and structures. Rose asked about them curiously. 

"Oh, that is my dear Threepio's rock garden!" Jannah explained, with a twinkle in her eye. "I encourage him to spend as MUCH of his free time outdoors as possible, for the healthfulness of the exercise. The exertion of collecting and arranging the rocks is as excellent for his joints and longivity as it is visually pleasing to passers-by."

Rose thought she understood her friend's intentions very well, and gave her credit for the arrangements that allowed her to be burdened with as little of her Domestic Partner's company as possible. Indoors, the old stone cottage was quite cozy and charming, if a bit close and compact. Again she gave her friend credit for making sure C3PO's little office had large windows facing towards the main road, so the little sitting room she kept for her own daily use was as little incommoded by his interruptions as possible. Threepio spent nearly all of his spare time either at his window overlooking the castle entrance, or else outside among his rocks. Jannah barely spent an hour alone in his presence a day, if that. 

Jannah's days were spent in cheerful work; she was in charge of the main hangar of Takodana, which meant she oversaw all the ship repairs and maintenance, charted the navigation paths and arranged any trips that needed to be made. She had her own private workshop as well, and spent as much free time as she could tinkering away, making little mechanical inventions and programming improvements. She was truly happy, doing work she was passionate about, and was paid very well for it. Rose was happy with what she heard and saw, and admired her friend's ingenuity and happiness, although she did not envy her position.

That evening, Rose sat with Jannah outside during Twilight, the girls sipping some Jaba Juice and catching up on all the news and gossip of Naboo. At nightfall, after the completion of his house duties, Threepio came hobbling over from the house, excitedly waving his arms up and down. "Oh my sweet Jannah, and my dear friend Rose, you will not believe what I have to tell you! You will never guess. My glorious patroness, Lady Maz Kanata of Takodana castle, has expressed a curiosity to meet our houseguest; indeed she has condescended so far as to INVITE us on the morrow to join her luncheon party! Such affability! Such remarkable good breeding!" Threepio finally stopped talking, in a paroxysm of admiration and pride, and if he could have choked he would have.

Rose, not wanting to embarrass her friend, kept a straight face and expressed some interest in meeting Maz, and some pleasure at receiving the invitation. Threepio, not impressed with this calm and practical expression of her sentiments, took matters into his own hands and praised his lady Maz and her lovely daughter Bourgh until the end of the night, when Rose gratefully retired to bed. 

•••

The next morning, an hour before noon, the group was on the way to the castle for their luncheon visit; but not before many anxious minutes had passed for C3PO, as he hurried the girls on during their preparations. "Make haste, make haste my dear friend Rose!" he urged at her keyhole for the fifth time that hour, "and do not be made uneasy about your apparel; the lady Maz does expect you to exhibit the same elegance and expense of dress that she and her daughter naturally aspire too. Simply wear whatever article of clothing you own that is superior to the others. But beware; she cannot abide tardiness, make haste!"

With this formidable warning, Rose was a bit flustered, as she slipped on her simple white flowing gown. It had one shoulder strap, leaving her right arm completely bare, and had a little gap in the wraps of the fabric around her torso, exposing a small portion of her left side under the bust. The hemline was asymmetrical, the shortest portion stopping just below the knee, with a few longer bits gently swaying along the top of her white heeled sandals. She left her hair down, brushing against her shoulders, with two mother of pearl clips keeping the hair back away from her face. 

"You look lovely!" Jannah exclaimed when she saw her friend. She was wearing an elegant aqua blue pant suit with some dangling topaz earrings. "Haste! Haste!" screeched Threepio, ushering them out the door. 

Upon their arrival, C3PO theatrically swung open the large door of the castle, and bowed them inside, into the presence of Maz Kanata, sitting at a red plush chair in the center of the room; her wrinkly daughter Bourgh sat at purple chair of the same material to Maz's right. 

"Jannah and C3PO, come here into the light, bring your young friend." Maz commanded, as Rose walked up, holding out her hand and pleasantly introducing herself. 

"Rose is it? Very pretty. You are very young, child. You cannot be older than five and twenty to be sure!" Maz looked her up and down, examining her from head to foot, hemming and hawing. "Yes ma'am, I am exactly five and twenty!" Rose answered, feeling the impertinence of the statement, but amused in spite herself. 

Maz continued, introducing Rose to her daughter, "My daughter Bourgh! She is also young, very young for one of our species. She is sickly and has a weak constitution; however she is only 506 years old, which if you factor in our species life expectancy, is nearly the equivalent of your 25."

Rose smiled and nodded at this logic, agreeing with her completely; not thinking it worth her time to give a real opinion. Maz, who loved to speak and control the conversation, had been looking around, "But where is that nephew of mine Bourgh? Armitage!!" Turning to Rose, she continued, "Perhaps you remember my nephew, Darcy Armitage Hux; he tells me you are acquainted."

Rose, exceedingly surprised at this, turned around, and was shocked to witness Hux approaching her, with glowing eyes, an intense look on his face. Rose hardly knew why, but her heart started to beat rapidly; and she flushed as Hux wordlessly took her hand in his own, leaning down to put it delicately to his lips. Feeling giddy, and confused, Rose mumbled out a greeting, and turned as soon as she could to stand by Jannah's side, to compose her garbled thoughts and shaken feelings.

She was soon angry at her self for being so discomposed by him. Why was Hux here? Last time she had seen him... well it was the day he had overheard Finn talking about him to Rose, and he had looked so genuinely upset and pained; but then after that, he disappeared with Kylo, tearing him away from Rey. Rose couldn't help but suspect that Hux's prejudice and anger towards her and her friends had been partly to blame in influencing Bengly to stay away. She proudly tossed her head, throwing Hux an annoyed look, before giving all her attention back to Maz. 

Poor Hux was overpowered by feeling; his heart throbbing with admiration and desire for Rose. He'd arrived just an hour before, and hadn't had any idea that Rose was on this planet. When she had walked in the room, in that ravishing dress, he had been so struck he was unable to speak, and had to stand in the shadows for several minutes to compose himself. He was grateful at least that she hadn't immediately seen him when she entered, to further his embarrassment. Why was it so impossible to make a good impression upon her? He MUST make her think well if him! If she would only look at him kindly, catch his eye with compassion beaming from her own.... Oh his heart!


	9. The Kindling of Passion

Hearts beating furiously in the breasts of both Hux and Rose, an awkward silence had fallen between them after their abrupt reunion. So absorbed in her own confused feelings, not understanding her fluttering, indignant heart, or comprehending WHY a blush was slowing spreading across her cheeks despite her best efforts to be cavalier and haughty, Rose did not hear the polite conversation going on around her for a few moments, until Jannah finally nudged her with her foot, breaking Rose out of her reverie. "Oh... pardon?" Rose stuttered out, confused, looking up to see who it was who had spoken to her. "I was SAYING Ms Rose to young Mrs Threepio here," Maz impatiently huffed in a haughty voice, "we don't often have much company at Takodana castle of any value; and although I know you YOURSELF are not in ANY way descended from NOBILITY, as most of the rest of us here ARE, I would in any case like to extend an OPEN INVITATION to you and the Threepios to join us DAILY for our luncheon and then our evening party, to help provide some entertainment to Bourgh and my darling Armitage. I do not mention myself, you see. I consider such an ancient being as myself quite beyond the days of being entertained by anyone."

Before Rose could indignantly reply to this commanding invitation, Threepio burst out in excited metallic gushing, thrilled at this condescension, this ability to show off his own important value in forming a part of the Kanatas entertainment before Rose, the woman who rejected him. "Oh my dear illustrious Lady Maz Kanata, we are overjoyed, nay, overpowered by this condescending and affable attention and opportunity! You can have no comprehension, my own dear precious Lady Maz, how extremely overwhelmed with humility WE ALL ARE, how thrilled we feel, down to our metallic boots, and we will be here daily, as often as you wish it, and will do our utmost to be of use in providing entertainment for the young persons thus mentioned."

Lady Maz smiled affably at this servility, exceedingly pleased at being so courted. Jannah hastened to chime in, adding her gratitude, and acceptance of the open invitation (although in a calmer, more elegant way, with less rapturous wording). Rose wondered at this a bit, before remembering that Maz was Jannah's employer, and that her livelihood and future ascension in her profession solely depended on Maz Kanata. 

As the bell chimes rang out cheerily, signaling the luncheon hour, Rose resigned herself to this change in their daily plans for the month, and determined good naturedly to make the best of it. Smiling serenely to herself, she absentmindedly allowed Hux to take her hand and escort her behind Maz, Bourgh, Threepio and Jannah into the banquet hall. 

...

Over the course of the meal, Rose allowed herself to closely observe the members of their mismatched party, and studied the various characters before her with great amusement. Lady Maz was high and mighty to be sure, but it seemed she adored being surrounded by her inferiors; as no matter, great or small, was deemed beneath her notice. She had orders and advice for everything, an opinion for everyone; how Threepio should best construct his rock garden; what was the ONLY acceptable brand of underwear Jannah should ever purchase; the importance of equipping escape pods in ONLY a certain way. To her amusement, she noticed how often Maz mentioned Bourgh to Hux, and it was obvious she desired a match to be made between them. Rose observed that Bourgh had the personality of a boulder; and although she perhaps would have made a wonderful addition to Threepio's garden, she hardly could have been considered suitable as a wife to anyone rational. She hastily stifled a giggle into her napkin at Hux's expression as he patiently deflected his great aunt's insinuating remarks, and, emboldened by this, he even shot Rose a secret amused look at his aunt's expense, causing her to giggle even more. She was surprised to see how differently Hux behaved away from Naboo; he was relaxed, calm, even speaking out on several topics in such as way as showed he thought strongly about doing what was right, the way that he should, and he spoke eloquently, with feeling. She had never heard him speak so much at once before, and was charmed by him in spite of herself. 

After having a long conversation with Maz about the rights of pensioners, disagreeing with her that they were not all grasping and greedy creatures, but simply men and women who had the right to have their needs attended too and to make a proper living wage, Hux perceived Rose had been listening to him eagerly, eyes upon him, even nodding in agreement; with a faint smile upon her lips and an animated expression upon her face. Charmed and pleased, he smiled at her, and thus broke the spell. Startled, and surprised at herself, Rose confusedly looked down at her plate. Who was this NEW Darcy Hux? This wasn't the Hux she new... this wasn't his real character. Why was he behaving in this way? Perhaps he was simply trying to impress Maz Kanata; perhaps he had something to gain by her and was trying to earn her respect. Without evaluating her own motives any closer, she tried her best to ignore him, and spoke only to Lady Maz, Jannah or Threepio for the rest of the evening.

...

Things soon settled into a comfortable routine, and Rose soon became surprised to perceive how normal it had become to be in Darcy Armitage Hux's presence. Telling herself insistently that she didn't care about him at all, and still despised him, she soon became immune to having him around, and in the monotony of life at Takodana, soon began to almost enjoy his contribution to their small party. 

Hux was the only one present who had enough influence over Maz to tone down her typical impertinence and in civility. He spoke civilly to Bourgh, and he and Jannah discussed engineering with great interest and enthusiasm. He mostly ignored Threepio, or else sent him on errands to get him out of the room as much as possible, which was a relief to all present, except maybe the Lady Maz. And to Rose... well, he started to feel more at ease even in speaking with Rose. When she would relax, and let her guard down with him, and tuck away her thorns, that's when he spent his happiest moments. They spoke of poetry and music, of gardening and the arts; of politics and civil rights; Rose was surprised to see that Hux's expressed opinions seemed so right, and so much in line with her own. It almost made her distrust him; she clutched blindly at any reason to dislike him, she couldn't see that it was SHE who was bring prejudiced, that it was SHE who was misjudging HIM. Perhaps he was toying with her, she would suddenly think to herself, mid conversation, then she would clam up again, thorny and taciturn with for the rest of the evening, leaving Hux in agony. 

...

Rose had a favorite walk, through the forest of Takodana. It was secluded, green, hauntingly beautiful, leading through the foliage and overhanging mossy branches down to the ruins of a crumbling old Jedi Temple. She indulged herself with her walk daily, when Jannah and Threepio were engaged in their work and chores around the castle. And during these walks she never met a soul.

That is, not until one afternoon a week after Darcy Hux's reintegration into her life. She had emerged from the foliage of the forest path, and had abruptly walked upon him, standing there amongst the ruins; a tender, melancholy look upon his handsome face, he stood lost in thought, staring up into the bright blue sky. Startled, but not unpleased to behold her, he insisted on joining her as she walked around, and seemed to think it his duty to escort her back home. Rose was too greatly surprised at finding him there, that she found herself quite unable to insist on walking alone, on telling him she needed no escort. She confusedly accepted his attendance and silent company, and they awkwardly walked back to the cottage. When he left her at the door, she breathed a sigh of relief, happy it was over with. She assumed he was glad to be parted from her as well; they certainly hadn't had anything to say to each other, their sparse tête-à-tête had felt forced at best.

Imagine her surprise at finding him again once more the next day, in her beloved walk? And almost every day after for the next two weeks. She tried to startle him by going at different times of the day, even occasionally changing her walking path altogether; but she almost always inevitably encountered him. It was almost as if it was intentional on his part. Although she could hardly imagine why; his manner when alone with her in the forest was quite different from his behavior to her in the presence of others. In their seclusion, he was much more reserved and quiet, almost stiff in his mannerisms. Rose had no inkling of the battle that waged constantly in Hux's breast; how he yearned for her, loved her, wanted her; not knowing how to make a good impression, he fell back on his bashfulness, and was painfully, torturously shy. 

On one of these walks, about two weeks after Hux's arrival, Rose noticed he had started to become a bit more bold in his conversation, and began asking her odd, unconnected, personal questions about herself. If she often travelled; how strongly she was attached to life on Naboo; about her current plans for the future.

"Surely YOU cannot have formed a strong attachment to life in Longbourn," he turned to her earnestly, forgetting himself, and speaking to her in a low, eager voice. "YOU cannot wish for the stagnation of that life. YOU must crave adventure, must yearn for compassionate understanding in your daily companions." 

Rose looked at him in mild surprise at this, her heart beating strangely at his flushed face and intimate gaze, forgetting even to answer him. Hux quickly looked away, and changing the subject, spoke of the rainy weather they were having in a more formal tone.

Jannah seemed to be the only one who had an inkling as to what was going on in Hux's mind. To her it seemed blatantly obvious that Darcy Hux was head over heels in love with her pretty friend. But when she tried to hint at this to Rose, the girl obstinately refused to understand her. "It's just as well," Jannah thought to herself. "No need to turn the girl's head with hopes and dreams; after all, there is no guarantee he will ever make her an offer... and no matter how much she professes time dislike him now, that will soon change if she thinks he's in love with her. Darcy Hux is so rich and powerful that she would be a simpleton to refuse him." 

Oblivious to her friend's secret thoughts and to Hux's flaming passion for her, Rose passed her days happily enough as the month slowly drew to a close.


	10. The Ruination of All Hope

Three weeks had slowly slipped away. Rose's visit to Takodana was passing pleasantly, albeit rather monotonously, and Rose herself soon became so used to Hux's daily presence in her life that she was grown quite immune to him, and was able to meet him with the outward semblance of good feeling at least. Hux took this apparent good will as a sign of Rose's relenting to her softer feelings for him, and he was so far emboldened by his success with her as to start paying her morning calls, when he was quite sure to find her alone at home. He never spoke much when he was alone with her; he would typically ask her about her health, comment on the day's weather and then spend the rest of the quarter of an hour in relative silence. This was perfectly fine with his fair maiden. Rose obliviously imagined that Darcy Hux found the society of his great aunt, the Right Honorable Lady Maz (and her daughter Bourgh) simply too much to bear, and found the routine of Takodana Castle so very tedious, that he made any excuse to get away, even if that excuse was to go see HER; and to be sure, she did not blame him for THAT in the least.

She had just recently began to admit to herself that he certainly gave her SOMETHING to look forward too in the slowness of her mornings, and was quite willing to confess to herself that his quiet society WAS rather more interesting than anyone else's there besides Jannah's; that conversation with him was significantly more mentally stimulating than her talks with Threepio; and that he was a VERY handsome addition to the main drawing room of the cottage after all. Dwelling upon his noble visage was a far more interesting pastime than staring languidly at the walls and furniture.

Hux himself was currently living what he believed to be his best life... every moment he spent apart from Rose was an agony; he thought of her constantly, dreamed of her with yearning all night. He was cast quite head over heels in love with her and no longer had any control whatsoever over his growing passion. He had spent the past few weeks wrestling with his desire, trying to conquer it, endeavoring to convince himself that she felt nothing for him, and that he had better move on. But now, all of that was to be forgot.

Soon there were only five days left till the end Rose's visit, and the day was set for   
Chewbacca to come pick her up on the Falcon to bring her back to Naboo. Darcy Armitage Hux was coming up with a desperate measure, determined to confess his undying love to her as soon as he could get her alone.

Before he could get up his nerves to act, however, something occurred to cause a most welcome change to their evening party, in the arrival of one of Rey's oldest friends; previously Lieutenant of the Rebel army Kaydel Connix, she was now working as Vice General of the guard on Pemberly Planet, and was sent to give Senator Darcy Hux the monthly update on affairs back at home. After her lengthy debriefing with Hux, she ran over to the cottage to see her old friends Rose and Jannah, and they had a joyous and lively reunion. 

Early the next morning, after Jannah had breakfasted with her friends and both she and Threepio had left for work, Kaydel and Rose had time for a more intimate chat. Rose was asking her about life on Pemberly, and was quite astonished to hear that not only did Kaydel love her job, but she adored her boss, Senator Hux.

"Believe me Rose, he is nothing at all like we used to imagine him to be, back when we were still enemies. He really has such a tender heart, and is such a loyal friend, you can't imagine!" Kaydel gushed to Rose, as they sipped on their fizzy, refreshing Moogan tea.

"I don't know Kay, I can comprehend a GREAT deal, but Darcy Hux with a tender heart is something that's above and beyond my power of imagnation!" Rose scoffed in disbelief, rolling her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, he HAS grown on me a LITTLE, and he isn't QUITE as bad as I previously had reason to think him (remember, he did try to kill me several times, during the war!) But I still wouldn't go so far as to call him a LOYAL friend."

"Oh Rose, you must get over all of that! Who hasn't tried to kill, or hadn't almost BEEN killed during that bloody war? But I have proof for you of how loyal a friend Senator Darcy Hux is!" Kaydel rushed in defense of her beloved boss.

"Ok I'll bite Kaydel! Tell me your gossip about the loyal Hux!" Rose giggled, curiosity peaked despite herself.

"Well, you must not let anyone know you've heard this from ME... but I happened to overhear a conversation Senator Darcy had over the halo pad with General Aakbar, before he left for his visit here; he was bragging about how he'd gotten his best friend Kylo Bengly out of a huge scrape, and was actually to be thanked for saving the galaxy from threat of future peril!" Kaydel whispered confidingly to Rose.

Rose started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, at the mention of Bengly's name, and her thoughts instantly flashed to Rey. She recalled Bengly's suspicious disappearance right when things had been looking so promising for the two of them. "WHAT did he do to help him Kay? Tell me quickly!" She plead tensely. 

"Don't be impatient, I'll tell you, it's such a good story!" Kaydel leaned in conspiratorially, so absorbed in her tale that she never noticed the darkening expression on her dear friend's face. "Long story short, Bengly had been thrown into the path of an actual JEDI girl, and was beginning to convince himself that he was in love with her. Hux soon realized that the worst possible thing for a person like Bengly (so strong with the dark side of the force) would be to form a bond with another force user. The threat to the future peace in the galaxy was too great, Hux said, as Kylo would SURELY be tempted to combine their powers and plot to take over as supreme leader once more. Duh. Soooooo when Bengly had to leave Netherfield Estate temporarily for business on Coruscant, Hux used his high connections to fabricate a lot of extra work for Bengly to do, to keep him away from the girl for as long as possible. And then he actually snuck into Kylo's halo pad and deleted girl's halo number Kylo had saved, replacing it with an out of use number. Kylo tried to contact the Jedi SO many times, but never got an answer, so Hux was easily able to convince him that the girl didn't care for him after all. And now the galaxy is safe!"

Rose just sat there, mouth agape, heart pounding deep in the pit of her stomach. She was so angry at Hux she felt sick. So it had all been Hux's doing after all! He'd been the sole cause of her darling Rey's suffering and pain, and for what reason? Rose had NO idea why he would do such a thing, except maybe for spite, malice, and the sadistic pleasure he may have found in causing pain to others. 

Rose, unable to sit still a moment longer, blindly stood up, and ignoring Kaydel's concerned queries, excused herself and ran out of the cottage, down her favorite walk, until she got to the temple ruins, on the top of the hill overlooking the gorgeous countryside. As she stood there, seething with anger, sobbing with grief, it began to rain, and the raindrops mingled with her tears as they rolled down her cheeks and melted away into the puddles around her feet. 

So absorbed in herself was she, that she did not hear the steady sound of footsteps approaching her from behind, until the sound of a deep murmuring voice of greeting made her jump, and spin around. To her unending astonishment, she stood not three feet away from Darcy Armitage Hux himself, the villain! Rose gaped at him, unable to speak as she wrestled with herself, wanting to scream out, to accuse him of what he had done; at the same time overwhelmed by a curious feeling she did not recognize, at the sight of his handsome, flushed face, and the meaningful, intense way he was looking at her. 

Before she could command herself enough to speak, Hux began, unable to stop himself, the words pouring out of him as if his soul had burst apart.

"In vain I have suffered, it will not do! My feelings and desire for you my darling Rose CANNOT be repressed. You must allow me to confess to you how ardently I esteem and love you." 

If Rose had thought she'd known what he had been about to say, it had not been THAT, and she stood there, in the pouring rain, completely and utterly speechless. Hux, emboldened by this, stepped closer to her, taking her right hand in both of his, bringing it up to his chest as he earnestly continued.

"My lovely Rose, I've spent a life time unable to show anyone who I really am. My whole life I have desired love, companionship, understanding, friendship. I think I have found it in you. Since I first met you, back when we were still "enemies", I admired you. I have never known anyone as caring and compassionate as you, never seen a girl so intelligent, so passionate about her beliefs. If you could find it in you to accept me as your admirer, your lover, or even, if I may dare say, as your husband, then take my hand now. I offer it to you, along with my heart, both wholly yours, with my love and my life."

His demeanor glowed with admiration and love, and Rose was enchanted, despite herself. She was still speechless, mesmerized, unable to form a coherent thought at this completely unexpected turn of events. Her mind a complete blank, her shock registering in her expression, she stared into his eyes. Moments passed, and still she did not speak. Hux now felt relatively secure, emboldened by her silence. He was sure she would not reject him now. He'd been tolerably certain that she was starting to care for him during the past three weeks, and her silence now cinched it in his mind. He knew her too well to imagine she would keep quiet if she disliked what he had said. His eyes flickered down to her rosebud mouth. Her lips were full, rosy pink and slightly parted. She was altogether lovely. Breathing rapidly, he slowly, deliberately leaned down and pressed a delicate, gentle kiss upon her lips. 

For a several delicious, heavenly moments, Rose completely forgot herself. Hux had taken her so by surprise, and had kissed her so very sweetly and tenderly, that his passion in the moment completely overpowered her, and she instinctually leaned in slightly and kissed him back. Encouraged by this seeming persmission, Hux grew greedy, and leaned down himself to deepen the kiss... and at that moment, the spell was broken, and Rose woke up. Shocked at herself, she pulled back swiftly, snatching her hands away, gasping at him as she struggled to compose herself. Hux stared at her, unsure of what was going on, waiting for her to speak, trying to read her swiftly varying expressions.

Finally, an embarrassed and indignant Rose began. "What on Takodana are you saying??? I cannot possibly believe you... it's impossible... insupportable... inconceivable! I cannot believe you could care for me or.... love me! And even if you think you do... how can you possibly imagine I would accept a man who tried to kill me multiple times, who used to desire my death! Who once held me down with his own hands to prevent my escape with Finn! Whom I had to BITE to free myself!"

"I still have the precious scar upon my finger, and I kiss it morning and evening..." Hux began timidly, lifting up his finger reverently for her to see; but he was immediately interrupted by Rose.

"And even if I could get over that, if it were even possible, we have another insurmountable obstacle between us, you know we do!" The angrier she got, the quieter and more dangerous Rose's voice became. Hux was mortified at her rage, disbelief flashing across his features as he shook his head, confused. "What do you mean Rose...?" was all he managed to get out before his voice faltered away and died down into silence. 

"You know EXACTLY what I mean. Your own Vice General Connix told me the WHOLE story of how you maliciously separated Bengly form Rey, for no reason other than your sadistic pleasure at causing unending pain and grief to a most beloved sister! Do you deny it?"

Hux's cheeks flushed pink for an instant, then he became very pale. "No," was all he could muster at this after several moments of heavy silence. This act of jealousy was something he had recently began to feel extremely ashamed of, and knowing that Rose had found out and despised him for it, caused him to lose his last vestige of hope. Alas, why had he been so weak and foolish. Broken spirited, he looked down at the floor, "Madam, I apologize for any distress I may have caused you. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time." 

With that, Hux turned around and hurried away, leaving a miserable Rose standing there, horrified and grief stricken. Why did she suddenly feel so guilty, as if she had wounded her best friend? Hating him, hating herself, hating all the world, she collapsed onto her knees amid the ruins and cried in the pouring rain, until her tears finally ceased and the sun came out once again.


	11. A Desperate Confession

"Ohhhhhhhh, Mr. Darcy! It's really you!" Rose looked up as the handsome Darcy Hux stepped out of the deep shadows of the foliage and onto the path in front of her, under the light of the glowing moon.

"My darling Rose, I thought I would find you here!" His deep voice broke out huskily into the crisp night air, and as he stepped into the light, Rose admired how his dark green three piece suit accentuated his athletic frame, the tones an excellent foil to his ginger and cream complexion. Rose thrust herself eagerly into his arms, her autumnal ball gown flowing and willowing around them in the evening breeze as she ran her hands up, across his chest, along his throat, then higher up to cup his face, her fingers prickling as they brushed through his sexy stubble.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you!" She panted as he gazed down at her masterfully. She breathed him in greedily, the aroma of pine and sandalwood enveloping her senses. "I believe I can imagine," he growled, and in an instant, his lips were upon hers, and they were kissing deeply, passionately, hungrily...

Just at that moment, Rose woke up. 

"What... in the name... of the DEATH STAR..." Rose heaved and panted as she struggled to sit up in bed, groggily wondering where she was, cursing that she had woken up at that most interesting moment. It took her a few minutes to calm down from the intensity of her dream, as she slowly began to recall the events of the previous day. Hux's surprising declaration and offer... her own anger and accusations... the baffling way his face had fallen, his apparent grief and disappointment... how she had cried herself half sick under the rain. She barely remembered what had happened next; slowly stumbling back to the cottage, half blind and dripping wet, she'd been met by a greatly concerned Jannah... and maybe Kaydel? She vaguely recalled how they'd helped her undress and put her to bed.

Now, awake and alone with her thoughts, the enormity of yesterday's occurrence weighed heavily in her heart and mind. When she remembered Hux's heartfelt declaration, the way he'd kissed her! She shuddered, feeling a curious pain in her breast, and a momentary yearning to go find him to give him comfort. But wait; no, she did not love him, did she? She could not reciprocate his emotions, couldn't give him what he wanted... could she? She tried to think, to examine her feelings, to understand herself; but her nerves were so highly strung and so tangled and confused, she recoiled from the daunting task of unraveling them, and left off, instead recalling what her own reactions in the moment had been.

Ah yes! Her just and righteous anger, what she had said to him had been correct, she'd been right in what she'd accused him of! How COULD he have expected anything else from her, any other reaction to his proposals? When he had villainously separated Rey from Bengly! Caused them both so much pain! And hadn't he been her sworn enemy? Hadn't they fought, and battled, and hated each other? She stoked the familiar flames of righteous anger in her heart, remembering the time he'd tried to hold her back, when she'd bitten his finger... wow, he had HELD her... the memory of him standing there before her in the rain flashed like lightning before her eyes, how he'd shown her his scar... the scar she had marked into his skin with her teeth... had he actually told her he treasured that momento she'd left for him? Had he really said he kissed it... daily?! Another pang of hurt; she could not stand it, it was not to be born! 

Flinging herself out of bed, she hurriedly rushed into the fresher to splash cold water on her face, striving to push the painful thoughts out of her head, to forget. She remembered her friends, wondered how much she should tell them? Finally feeling a little refreshed, in a clean change of clothing, she opened the door of her room to go downstairs... no one was home but she, and she found a handwritten note next to the tea tray left for her by Kaydel. 

"Dear Rose, 

I'm so sorry that you apparently got drenched in the rain yesterday, it seemed you had caught a cold by the way your face and eyes were swollen, and I hope a good nights rest left you feeling much better and in good health. Unfortunately, The Senator Hux called me over at the crack of dawn, saying he had some urgent business to attend to that could not be delayed. I hope it's nothing too serious, he sounded terrible over the audio message he left me on my halo pad. We will be leaving for Pemberly shortly after the afternoon meal; Jannah had to hurry to the hangar even before I was out the door, to finish up some last minute checks on our ships. I will be sure to stop by for at least a few moments before we leave to say goodbye. I hope to see you again soon my dear friend! 

Love, Kay"

Rose perused this note with a curious feeling of regret mixed with relief; normally she would have been excessively disappointed at the loss of her friend's company so soon after her arrival, however her state of mind was so perturbed that she was quite relieved at the thought of being alone for the morning. She absentmindedly poured herself a cup of lukewarm Cassius tea, which she gulped down, lost in deep thought. 

Rose tried very hard to maintain her anger at Hux... strived with all her might to maintain her prejudice. But why did the memory of Hux's radiant, tender face butt itself into her thoughts? Why did their gentle kiss keep intruding into her mind, making her cheeks flush crimson, making her suddenly feel claustrophobic in the small cottage? It would not do. She stood up and swiftly left the house, straight down her beloved path into the forest.

Turning around the bend some ten minutes later, she nearly walked straight into Darcy Hux. She gasped, blushing furiously, as he turned around and looked at her, arms folded behind his back; his head was held high, but his face was lined with feeling. Her dream this morning strongly on her mind, her lips fumbled out an apology as she hurriedly turned to rush away.

"Ms. Tico, a moment, please, one moment more of your time." Hux's voice was subdued, gentle, carrying just the barest hint of pathos. "I've been waiting for you here, I have something for you."

Rose blundered around, not knowing quite where to look. She had not expected him to speak to her so gently; yet, as she noticed with a curious feeling of sadness, she could tell his voice was barely masking his grief. 

Hux stepped forward slowly and deliberately, head held proudly high, but barely able to stop his lower lip from quivering, handing her a tiny Halo disk. "Do not be alarmed, or imagine this disk contains a renewal of yesterday's confessions which filled you with so much... disgust. But I could not leave without attempting to address the two accusations you had for me yesterday." 

Rose, not knowing what else to do, allowed him to lay the disk in her open hand. They both shivered at the contact as his fingers brushed against her sensitive palm. Unable to stop himself, his chin now visibly trembling, he softly took her hand in both of his own, raised it to his lips, and pressed a fervent kiss upon the back, before abruptly dropping it, and rushing away without another word.

Rose stood there motionless, watching his form disappear into the distance, and as she stood, a lone tear slowly slipped down her cheek.

...

"What in the Galaxy could be on this disk?!" She mused, bewildered, when she had finally come to her senses again. There was only one way to find out! She hurriedly made her way back down the path to the cottage, so she could retrieve her Holo Pad from the room and play Hux's message, if indeed that was what the disk contained. No sooner had she broken out of the woods however, she was accosted by an impatient Kaydel. 

"ROSE! Rose, there you are! Where on Takodana have you been off too? You are looking much better I see, your cheeks are flushed, you're blooming with heath today!" Kaydel ran up to Rose as she spoke, pulling her in for a huge Wookie hug. "Are you leaving Kay, so soon?" Rose pouted, suddenly sad at the thought of being separated again, for who knows how long this time. She vaguely wondered if Hux was leaving too? "Almost this moment Rose! I begged Senator Darcy to give me a chance to bid you farewell. He told me he imagined I would find you walking in the forest, as the day was so glorious, and he was right I see!"

The two friends spent a few more precious moments at their goodbyes, promising to speak to each other often, and Kaydel was off, leaving Rose to rush impatiently up to her room to load her halo disk from Darcy Hux.

...

Locking her door, and dimming the lights, Rose finally settled down upon her bed with the Halo pad upon the desk before her. Trembling with anticipation, she reached forward and pressed play.

A little blue image of Hux's sad, tired face popped up above the hologram pad. When he started to speak, he voice was rough and hoarse, full of barely concealed emotion. 

"Hello... my dea... I mean, forgive me. Greetings to you, Ms. Rose Tico. First of all, I want to assure you that... I will not attempt to... repeat.. what I said to you yesterday. I would not wish to bring an increase of pain to you or upon myself. But... you did lay two widely different but equally disadvantageous accusations against me, and I feel it is due to myself, to my character, and to you, to give you what explanations and excuses I can on that score."

"On the first and more serious note, you told me you could never..." (his voice broke) "think well... of me, as someone who had once upon a time been your mortal enemy, and had wanted you dead. You even accused me of trying to kill you. Although I am saddened to learn that this is your opinion of me, I was... pleased at least on some level.. to now have the opportunity to give you my full explanation on that head." (He looked straight into the camera at this, his voice gaining in strength and firmness as he strove to drive his point across, to convince her) "Rose, let me assure you... from the first moment I saw you, I have admired you. When I remember what passed that day, seeing you in that First Order Uniform...! It does something to me Rose. Yes it was my duty to capture you, remember we were on opposing sides, and you had invaded MY ship, and with none other than FN2187... I mean... Finn. You can perhaps excuse my passionately aggressive reaction to seeing him again Rose, if you knew how much he was a torment to me back before he made his grand escape to join the rebel cause."

"He was a bully to me Rose; I do not know if he has changed at all... but at the time I hated him with every fiber in my being due to the mental anguish he caused me daily. Yet! Despite all of this, I had no intention of actually killing either of you that day. I was intending to make an example out of you both with my anger, then imprisoning you yes... but not for long. I was so wanting to get to know you better. You were so defiant, so glorious in your rage!" (Hux's voice lifted in the ecstasy of his admiration, as he raised his scarred finger to his mouth and kissed it... silent for a moment, he finally looked back into the camera and sighed). "Be that as it may Rose. Phasma was truly so bloodthirsty, her involvement in your 'execution' was a complication I didn't exactly know HOW to get over. I was desperately coming up with a plan of my own to hastily stop them on the count of three, when your 'General Holdo' decided on her little 'suicide mission'... forgive me. That was crude and uncalled for. I'm sorry, if any of this gives you pain. What's done is done, we used to be enemies and now WE are NOT, I have changed and have nothing more to apologize for, nothing more to prove."

(Hux paused again, letting out a great heaving sigh. Rose counted ten second pass before he finally continued.)

"As for your second, less weighty accusation, at my involvement in separating Kylo Bengly from your step sister Rey... I will not deny it. It is something I am rather ashamed of now, but at the time I believed what I had done was purely in my friend's best interest. The Jedi girl showed no particular regard for my friend Bengly.... she smiled the same way for me as she did for him... and... it was better for him to not be exposed to the temptations of the force... well...."

(Hux was getting gradually more and more uncomfortable as he proceeded with this latest explanation, looking down uncomfortably at his hands, until suddenly he stopped, and looked into the camera, embarrassed) "Rose. Forgive me Rose, I cannot tell you a falsehood. I... I must admit this to you Rose.. perhaps my jealousy over finally having found a true friend of my very own had biased me against the budding relationship." (After getting shakily through the most difficult part of his confession, he earnestly continued.) "I have been punished already somewhat on that score; Bengly has barely spoken a word to me since he thought he was so unceremoniously rejected. I will confess to him my part in deleting Rey's number from his halo pad, and I dread his anger, but it must be done..." (Hux buried his face in his hands, then ran them through his rumpled hair.) "But I really had no idea that the girl felt so strongly for him, I truly believed his regard to be one sided, as... as I then believed mine was. I see I have been truly blind. Mistaken both in my reading of Rey's feelings and yours." (Hux looked down again for a moment, then sadly looked back into the camera.)

"Farewell Rose. I truly hope this long winded confession has made you think at least a little better of me. I will strive to make good use of your just criticisms and try to better myself for the future. I wish you the best possible life and all the happiness in the Galaxy."

Hux's face then disappeared, as the holo message shut itself off, leaving Rose lost in thought in the dim room.


End file.
